A Possesive Kind of Love
by seregilrocks
Summary: S/S mainly, it is cross-universe from Tsubasa and more planets but using only X charas so yeah...please read and review! Thank You.*New* A huuuge thanks to all of my readers so far, please keep reviewing!
1. Chapter 1

_In the Universe, with so many different solar systems entrapped in its web, what is the best way to find oneself? From the scope of your own planet, it's looking inside oneself, finding out what your heart's true desire is. Yet from the standpoint of the Universe, you'd need a map, and maybe a few directions. It's an incredible irony how when one does not know of the existence of another self, one always ponders what life would be like and how much better it must be, and yet when one does know of the existence of another self in another planet you suddenly find yourself finally grateful for the lot you have on your own. Thus how it started for one Sumeragi Subaru, completely oblivious to this knowledge as we speak, just visited by a group of travelers and a fluffy white…thing._

"Subaru!" Kamui barked out. Ever since his twin woke up from his coma he's been in a relative daze, and it was definitely starting to piss Kamui off. "What are you just standing there for?! We've got things to do!"

Subaru glanced up lazily from a fallen chunk of cement he was sitting on. Ever since he'd woken up from his coma, all that Kamui has been talking about lately was 'escape, escape, God damn I hate Fuuma!' or some conjunction of the phrases. It had now been a few weeks since meeting the nice girl Sakura and her group, and though no one has visited them (other than Fuuma) since their arrival, Kamui took it as an omen that _he_ would be coming soon.

"Kamui…I hate to be a bother but, where would we go?"

At this Kamui shot him the 'are you an idiot?' look and stormed off to go pile away more stuff. Kakyou seemed to understand and came and sat next to him. "You know Subaru-kun, I know your brother might seem a bit harsh now, but he really just wants to protect you is all."

Subaru nodded slightly. "Yes, I know he's worried about Seishirou-san coming."

In the silence that followed, both men seemed to hear the words Subaru refused to speak, '_but I'm not_.' It was common knowledge to anyone who stayed with Kamui that he hated Seishirou for taking his brother's attention away and chose to blame everything terrible in Subaru's life on him. It was also common knowledge that Subaru was not stupid, and chose carefully when he allowed Seishirou to take some of his blood. Since Subaru seemed to be the more emotionally stable one of the two, they knew he did not take lightly that decision, and that there was definitely a solid, good reason behind it. Kakyou was just about to comment on this when sounds of a ruckus started emitting themselves by the bridge.

"So, he's here" Kakyou said, a small grin forming on his lips.

"Yes" Subaru said, shaking his head slightly as they headed in the direction of the noise.

~*~

"Damn you Fuuma you good for nothing piece of shit! How many times do I have to tell you to GO AWAY" Kamui huffed in the direction of the smirking brunette.

"Oh, Kamui" Fuuma stated with a devilish grin on his face. "You know I can't go longer than one week without seeing your beautiful face." Finishing this statement, Fuuma reached out his arm in a parody of stroking his cheek, only to have Kamui grab his hand and twist it sharply behind his back.

"Oh Kamui, in public!" Fuuma stated with a simultaneous grin and grimace on his face. It seemed Kaumi's crew could never go one week without seeing Fuuma, and regardless of what Kamui said, they had a sense that it was fun for both of the involved parties, since it was always routine. First, Fuuma would come and tease Kamui. Kamui would then proceed to curb stomp Fuuma, all the while Fuuma continues to tease. After about 10 minutes one or the other would get tired and Kamui would feign disgust and huff right back into his section of Tokyo. It never failed. You could set a clock by these guys.

When Kamui finally sauntered back towards Subaru and the rest of the gang, he seemed less uptight and more relaxed. "Okay everyone" Kamui said lightly. "Tomorrow we continue with the preparations."

Subaru and Kakyou exchanged identical grins before heading off to their own rooms, finding a calm security as well as humor in their day to day life.

~*~

Three weeks had gone by and no Fuuma, and by this time Subaru had begun to worry. For the first week, Kamui shrugged it off, figuring Fuuma finally learned his lesson; by the second week, Kamui had grown more and more irritated; now Kamui began eyeing the walls if he felt they looked at him the wrong way. It was not only Kamui's mood that worried Subaru however, it was the fact that Fuuma hadn't arrived at all. Although on the outside it seemed Fuuma came just to play, there was much more involved. Fuuma was scanning to see what Kamui was scheming, and to see if there was anything else to pillage in Tokyo for his supplies. It was very rare to see him not come one week, and he had never skipped two weeks completely.

"I wonder what's keeping him" Subaru said aloud one day as everyone was gathered next to the water supply.

Kamui scowled. "I don't know, but I think he's plotting something, definitely plotting something."

Although their reasons for this belief differed, Subaru had to agree with Kamui.

"So…what do we do now?" Satsuki asked from behind dirtied glasses. A bout of manly laughter had everyone turning.

"Why of course, we should do some investigating. Besides, he's always over here." Yuto said with a smile. Surprisingly, everyone in the group seemed to consider it.

"I…I think we should do it." Kamui said a little hesitantly, then more strongly. "That's it gang. Grab your stuff; we're going to find Fuuma!"

~*~

Amidst the cheering and laughter, it was easy to forget that they were on a mission. In fact, the mood remained lighthearted until they reached Fuuma's 'front door step'. The structure was enormous, and when they walked inside they could hear their shoes echoing off the ancient walls. Subaru cringed as they entered further into the darkness and was grateful that Yuto brought a lamp.

Walking down further, Kamui spotted stairs that headed downwards. Each member followed it closely, with everyone huddled around the tiny Kazuki until they finally entered the dimly lighted expanse of space.

"Alright" Kamui ordered, tightening his robe around himself. "Everyone begin searching, and make sure your radios are on." Once everyone checked that, they headed off on their own, with only Nataku and Kazuki paired together. Though it was humid on the floor of the building, Subaru assumed it was a basement of sorts; he kept tightening his robe, the dark, empty atmosphere sending chills up his spine.

When he finally reached the end of the long tunnel he was walking on, he exhaled slightly as he turned to head back to the main room, only to be spooked by a sound.

"Subaru! Subaru are you okay?" Kamui's voice was slightly muffled through the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, yes; I'm alright." Subaru stated quietly into it. "I'm in an abandoned hallway but I'll be heading back to the main building." Releasing the talk button, Subaru once again looked up to begin walking when a hand lightly placed itself on his shoulder.

"Hello again, Subaru-kun."

_TBC. Evil smirk. So the next chapter shall be up in the next few days._


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui scowled at the walkie –talkie. He hated not knowing how his twin was doing, and he also hated how immature he felt after talking to him. It was a battle over his pride or his twin's safety, but Subaru won out every time.

"Kamui…Kamui you in?" Yuto said, his voice, more serious than usual. "Kamui You've got to see this."

The awe in Yuto's voice had Kamui extremely tempted, and after receiving Yuto's directions, he immediately made his way over. In spite of what Kamui was prepared to see, he was never prepared for this. Opening up the door from the dimly lit hallway, he found himself in a beautifully lighted, grandiose room. The floors sparkled and the walls weren't dingy and old looking. It took Kamui a few moments to catch his bearings before he spotted Yuto and Satsuki in the middle of the room. Walking over slowly, he noticed they were staring, just staring at a huge painted symbol on the ground. It looked like a giant circle with some sort of lines in the middle and it was shining, like it had its own light source, although Kamui had no idea what it was for.

"Yuto…what is this?" Kamui asked; a weird mixture of awe and disbelief making him shiver unconsciously. Yuto didn't respond verbally, just shook his head slowly in disbelief. The creak of a door made Kamui glance up sharply making his heart race, but felt relief to find it being the rest of the group. When the rest of the group walked in, there was a mini symphony of gasp as each one's eyes fell to the floor.

"Where are we?" Nataku asked in an emotionless voice.

Satsuki spoke up. "I'm not too sure, but our best bet is to believe that this is what Fuuma has been hording."

"I haven't been hording anything" a deep, dark voice said, walking out from the shadows. Fuuma suddenly appeared and leaned against a wall.

"Fuuma!" Kamui shouted, enraged. "What do you call this then?! You…"

Fuuma smirked widely. "Actually Kamui, I just received a guest so I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. But don't worry; I will definitely be paying more attention to you in the future."

"Guest…?" Kamui whispered to himself softly. A sudden jolt went through him as realization struck. 'Subaru, where's Subaru?!' his mind demanded as he looked around the room. His mind had barely finished calculating that there was one missing before his feet were already headed towards the door.

~*~

Subaru jumped slightly as he turned around, but his surprise turned to shock when he saw him.

"Seishirou-san…?"

Although Subaru tried to be strong he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. "I thought…I thought you wouldn't come for me" he struggled out.

A small smile lit up Seishirou's eyes as he gently cupped Subaru's cheek and whispered gently "I told you I would come for you, I don't break my promises."

Subaru's breath quickened as he intently watched the face so close to his own. He wished more than anything to stay in this moment, to inhale the faint scent of sakura that always seemed to trail after the man; yet that was not to be. It sounded like a stampede was heading towards them, with one in the lead, who Subaru instinctively knew to be Kamui. Bracing for it, Subaru unconsciously pushed Seishirou behind him waiting for Kamui and his wrath to bear down on them.

~*~

"Subaru!" Kamui yelled as he felt the tug of his twin from a certain hallway. Although he knew he was followed, by both his and Fuuma's groups, he knew he had to at least make it far enough to knock the shit out of Seishirou just once.

Finally spotting them, he urged his twin to move. "Move it Subaru!"

Although it was not in Subaru's nature to do so lightly, he stubbornly stayed where he was.

Panting and breathless, Kamui growled and pointed at Seishirou. "You bastard! Why did you have to come back?! And then you bring that thing with you?!"

Seishirou raised a brow at Kamui. "What thing?"

Kamui blanched for a second, before getting angry again and continuing. "Don't ask what thing! You know the thing! It's that giant circle thing…"

The look of pure confusion on Seishirou's face made Kamui halt. Either he was a really good actor, or he really didn't know. There was a space of pure silence as everyone raised questioning looks at each other.

"Show me" Seishirou said softly. Although on any other occasion Kamui would have taken that as an invitation to drop kick him, he decided to take him back to the bright, shining room; although he held firmly onto Subaru the whole time.

As they walked into the room, almost single file, they all mixed in together, forming a circle on the outside of the ring.

"Stay back" Seishirou stated as he walked closer to the ring, although his body language portrayed nothing. At this point everyone, including Fuuma, were looking on intently, watching with interest as the closer Seishirou got the brighter the circle got.

"What is this?" Kamui repeated, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's a dimension transporter" Seishirou stated calmly, turning back to face Kamui.

Satsuki looked at him with a sharp gaze. "Well isn't that what you used to get here?"

Seishirou smirked. "I have my ways of getting places, this doesn't happen to be one of them." Suddenly the air grew eerily still, and for only an instant Seishirou looked shocked. "If I were you, I suggest you get out of here. Now."

Everyone stayed where they were until the lights on the floor began to change, and the giant circle became a 3-D object and began spinning slowly. As Fuuma and Kamui's gang began to file out of the door, the circle's spinning grew stronger, accompanied by a strong wind and light. Kamui held onto Subaru's hands when he turned to leave but gasped when he got to the door and realized his twin was still inside.

"Kamui! What are you doing?!" Yuto shouted over the blaring wind.

"I've got to go get Subaru!" He shouted back, once again opening the door before struggling to shut it behind him. When Kamui turned to see where Subaru was, he was still standing by the circle, just looking across him into Seishirou's face, both completely oblivious to the changes around them. The instant he took a step heading closer to the circle, the floor gave way under him and his stomach lurched before he blacked out.

~*~

Yuto and Satsuki huddled together, listening to the wind whip past their heads and the strange sounds from inside of the room. When it subsided, he looked over at everyone.

Many were in groups of two, huddled against each other. One person he recognized as Sorata had slowly gotten up to check what had happened, and he quickly followed. In a rare moment of fellowship, Yuto helped open the tightly sealed door, and when they did, there was no one in there. Only a dark, dim room, much like the rest of the place.

"They're gone" Yuto said quietly.

"Yeah…" Sorata answered quietly. "I wonder where to?"

TBC. _NOTE The next chapter forward it would be helpful for the reader to have some background on X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon. Thanks to all the readers *Loves and Hugs*_

**Mokoto-Elena**- I didn't leave you hanging for long...can I have my barrel of cookies now? I appreciate your comment and I hope you stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

When Subaru awoke, he was in a weird laboratory type room, and noticed with quiet shock his twin, lying on the ground beside him. "Kamui…Kamui!" Subaru said frantically, a little bit above a whisper. Sitting up fully, it was a shock to see that not only were they in an identical looking room as the one they were in before with the weird circle, but they were also cuffed. Although he was not handcuffed to anything, they only secured his hands behind his back, he realized he could only make a move together stand or sit.

"Su…baru" Kamui whispered bleakly, rising up with a grimace as he took in his bearings. "Where are we?"

A low chuckle seemed to reverberate around them, causing both boys to turn quickly towards a far wall. "It seems we were transported somewhere. That would seem the obvious answer since we were just in the middle of a translocation circle." Seishirou's slightly slimmed body leaned casually against the wall.

"You…" Kamui snarled. "You sent us here you bastard!" Kamui tried to lunge in Seishirou's direction, only to find that he could not and fell forward onto his face.

"You know, you should really try relaxing sometime Kamui, you might actually find you like it" Fuuma said educationally sitting on the floor to Seishirou's left, seeming completely at ease in their predicament.

Seishirou chuckled slightly but decided to answer Kamui's question anyway. "As much as I hate to admit this, I actually don't have enough power to translocate us all at once sadly enough. Meaning whoever sent us here is no small fry, whoever this guy is; he's one powerful son of a bit…"

Everyone tensed as a bout of laughter suddenly formed behind them. What made it more eerie was that the laugh was more of a rumble, like a vibration you felt against your skin; it reeked power.

"You see…this is why I brought you along, definitely entertaining."

Subaru looked the man over from head to toe. He was tall and big, and looked to be older. He had horn-like hair, with streaks of white through it. Though he looked on the older side, the power that melted off of him made him shiver. Looking around him, he studied his companions' faces. Kamui looked a little frightened, yet determined. Seishirou's face was blank, betraying nothing. Fuuma…well he looked like he had just left on vacation, and made no move to get up from his lounging position on the floor.

Sitting there, staring at each of their faces, Subaru felt a ball of determination rise in his belly. The people he loved and wanted to protect most were here, in this room, and he'd be damned if he'd let some stranger harm them.

"Just who are you and what is your reason for taking us?" Subaru demanded defiantly, his small fragile body in position to attack if necessary.

The man looked at him blankly then turned away slightly, beginning to speak. "My name is Fei Wong Reid. I can't tell you any more then that about myself, but I suppose I can interest you in hearing about why you are here?" He turned to look at the group of men, seeing only questioning irritation, and one grin, on their faces. Turning to pace a little, a small almost devilish grin spread onto Fei Wong Reid's features as he continued. "You see, there is something that I need you to do…" He turned and stared at Subaru. "You specifically."

Kamui blanched and started to argue. "Subaru?! What do you need him for?!"

The grin spread wider on Reed's face. "There is a little planet you might have never heard of before in the Universe that happens to hold some significant importance on my future." Turning to face the group again, he continued. "All I need you to do; is go down to that planet, and make sure that someone is safe. After that I will reward you with a gift and send you all back to your planet safely."

At this even Seishirou had to raise a brow. "So, you're telling me, to go down to this planet, and make sure that this person is _okay_, and you'll send all of us home unharmed _with _a gift" Seishirou let out an uncharacteristic snort. "So…are you going to tell us who this person is, why they're so important?"

Reed smiled lightly. "Of course, her name is Hokuto Sumeragi. She is 23 years old living in the country of Japan. All you need to do is make sure that she is safe."

Kamui raised an inquisitive brow. "Aren't you going to show us what this Sumeragi-San looks like?"

Reed nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, I do not. But I'm sure with a little investigating you can find her. I wouldn't have chose you otherwise. So, are you in?"

For the first time, Fuuma spoke up. "So what is our other option?" Reed raised a brow in his direction, so Fuuma repeated. "You're asking us, so obviously there is another option."

Reed smiled lightly. "Your other option is that I translocate you again, wherever my magic chooses you to go." Though he smiled, it was obvious that it was a threat, not to be taken lightly.

Subaru caught Seishirou's glance and held it for a moment. "We'll do it…We'll do it."

Fei Wong Reed nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Subaru-Kun, I hope you find your travels very…enlightening. "

Subaru shuddered at his tone, but asked him another question. "So…won't you use translocation like you did before?"

Reed let out another one of his eerie laughs. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you're already here."

Suddenly the entire world seemed to shift under Subaru's feet, as if Reed were taking the world with him. Stepping into a bright light now fiercely spinning around him, Reed turned towards them once more. "Good Luck Travelers" he said with obvious mirth, and Subaru groaned inwardly for the span of one minute before he went back to that blasted darkness.

~*~

Subaru awoke once again in an unfamiliar room, except he could hear more and more sounds around him. Before even fluttering his eyes open, he could smell a familiar scent in the air; feel the breeze on his face. As he opened his eyes fully, he was staring at blue sky, and a gaggle of tall structures. Getting up to a sitting position, Subaru blushed slightly as he stared into the eyes of a smiling Seishirou.

"Good Morning Subaru-Kun" he stated warmly, extending his hand to help him up.

"Where are we?" Subaru asked questioningly as he stood up, and gasped as he looked around and saw them standing in a beautiful park, full of trees with pretty pink leaves on them.

"Our new home apparently" Seishirou said with mirth, causing Subaru to color lightly and smile back, finally seeing an upside in their turn of events.

_TBC! Alright guys so in the next part I will be starting to bring in the love so please stay tuned!_

**Laustic- **I'm sorry to say but this will have a lot of cliffhangers, but those are the best kinds of endings, leave you wanting more ^.~

**Dgraymanxxx – **I'm so glad you liked it ^^ As a matter of fact I feel more inspired to write from these encouraging comments and I hope you continue reading and see where this is going!


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddammit!" Kamui bellowed. He was sick to death of these weird happenings and going to new places; it was a bad sign….even now he had no idea where Subaru was! Not only that, but he was stuck with the village idiot, who at the moment was laughing wholeheartedly at Kamui's distress. Anger finally reaching its peak, Kamui turned on Fuuma.

"What is so goddamned funny?" he fumed, fist clenched as Fuuma laughed harder. At first Kamui thought it was just from his laughter, but he suddenly realized Fuuma was pointing behind Kamui. Spinning quickly, he was then staring straight into the faces of eight angry mothers whose children were playing in the playground no more than 10 feet away from where Kamui and Fuuma now stood.

"Ugh," Kamui groaned placing his hand on his head.

~*~

Several minutes later, after being berated by each of the mothers in turn and being stared like a freak in a circus by nosy onlookers, Kamui growled and stomped away, in the direction of the middle of the park. Fuuma followed leisurely, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Kamui heaved a sigh. "What is it Fuuma?"

Fuuma shrugged. "I dunno…just thought it was weird that you could understand those people is all."

Kamui was about to argue the point when realization hit him, Fuuma was right! Presently tucking the shock of Fuuma being right in his brain for later notice, Kamui knew he had a point. Though these people looked the same, granted their clothing style was a bit different, they were on a different planet entirely, and they shouldn't be speaking the same language.

"So…what's your point?" Although Kamui's statement sounded snarky, he was actually curious as to what Fuuma's answer would be.

"Well" Fuuma started, hands in pockets. "My point is, this isn't a coincidence. There's got to be something here that is allowing this to happen. For instance, the question we should have asked Fei Wong Reed is not _where_ he's taking us, but _why_? Think about it Kamui, out of every solar system in the Universe, he chose _us _to come to _this_ planet, where we _happen_ to speak the same language. Now, I'm sure there is a slight chance that two worlds can speak the same language, but think about it Kamui; the chances that Reed sent us directly to the world where we do speak the same, on the first try, that's a one in a billion, one in a trillion chance." Kamui's jaw dropped unceremoniously as his entire attention span was focused on Fuuma in disbelief. Fuuma flashed Kamui a brilliant smile. "This is definitely not chance the reason we're here Kamui, not a coincidence. Think about it."

Kamui was so awestruck by Fuuma's impromptu speech of brilliance he didn't even noticed when he lengthened his strides and ended up ahead of him. Snapping out of his daze, he turned to yell at the man when he saw him standing by a pink frilly tree that kept dropping flowers and…'_Subaru_!' Ina manner of seconds Kamui had raced back to Subaru, definitely annoyed at his obvious delight with being in Seishirou's company. An awkward silence stayed in the air before Kamui finally spoke up.

"Well, let's not stand around all day. Let's find this old hag so we can get the hell out of here!"

~*~

Subaru frowned at Kamui's lack of finesse and enjoyment. Subaru found he loved it here, the beautiful trees, the laughing children, furry little creatures on weird ropes that chased after thrown objects; all of these things were foreign to Subaru, and much more beautiful than the desolate place that he called home. A feeling of being watched made Subaru look over slightly at Seishirou, who shot him a kind grin. A feeling of warmth spread through his body, causing his pale cheeks to go pink. Finally to embarrassed to see if he was watched anymore, Subaru continued forward after Kamui and Fuuma with his eyes on the ground, the dynamic duo leading the way into the strange, foreboding city, and was so distracted he didn't even realize when Kamui stopped and he ended up crashing into his back.

"Where…where are we?" Subaru stated with a gasp when he finally looked up. There were people walking on the sidewalks and streets besides them, so many people! There were also people wearing odd, colorful clothing and others with crazy hairstyles. It was nothing like home, but Subaru decided that he liked it.

All men stood stock still within the steady stream of people, hearing from time to time words of profanity projected their way, but it was one voice in particular that had caught their attention. A small, feminine voice.

"Kamui..Kamui!"

The group strained to hear further, she sounded so far away.

"KAMUI!" The girl seemed to fly out of nowhere into their midst, making each of them gasp. She was breathing hard, grasping hands with Kamui.

"Kamui I found you, you need to come quick I…"

Kamui raised a brow at her. "Yes, I'm Kamui, but I have never met you before in my…" He looked closer and his eyes widened in shock.

"Yu…Yuzuriha! Get off of me" Kamui recognized her from Fuuma's gang and struggled out of her grasp.

"Kamui…it's me, Yuzuriha!"Feeling perplexed and frustrated, she merely grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on let's just go meet everyone."

~*~

Kamui was wound up tighter than a clock by the time Yuzuriha was able to drag him to some weird school looking place. "Where is this? Where are you taking me?!" Looking over his shoulder he saw the other 3 were trailing along, not too closely, and noticed with annoyance how Subaru and Seishirou chatted amiably amongst one another.

"Just come inside please" She stated exasperated, like he was an idiot she had to lead by the hand.

"Wait…this seems like…" he began to protest, but at that exact moment she swung open the door, pushing him forcefully inside. Mildly panicked he looked around the room at familiar faces. '_Familiar faces my ass!' _Kamui gritted out to himself. '_Shit I've been ambushed_!' He looked around to see faces from Fuuma's group, staring at him questioningly. It took everything in his power not to bear his fangs.

"Ah…Yuzuriha….who is this?" Seiichiro asked her.

Yuzuriha rolled her eyes like the answer should be obvious. "It's Kamui, see, look!"

Seiichiro looked at him in awe. "Yes well, he looks like him but, his power is nothing like our Kamui's powers. Can't you feel the difference."

"Wait, wait!" Kamui interrupted. "I have my twin brother and…other people here." He turned and squirmed under Yuzuriha's hold, staring at the door. Suddenly it creaked open, with Subaru's concerned face peeking in.

"Sorry, just wanted to test the waters." He said with an apologetic grin. The two were too focused on each other to notice that the other people in the room's mouths seemed to drop farther. However, they did not miss the next guests.

Someone made a hissing sound and everyone went on alert as Fuuma walked in.

"It's him. It's Kamui" Sorata ground out, clearly not happy.

"Why couldn't we feel him come in?" Arashi asked Sorata before she turned her face to Fuuma. "Masking your power are you, you bastard! Well now that you're here don't think I'm afraid!"

"We didn't feel his powers because it's not Kamui. I'm guessing he came with these 2 travelers' as well." A sensual female voice answered.

All became silent in the room as each person from both parties stood staring each other down.

~*~

Seishirou waited outside of the building, wandering through the surrounding area. He figured he would know if Subaru and his brother were in danger,and he knew Fuuma could handle himself so he figured that he'd rather be outside investigating the area then meeting nosy strangers. He had been outside just walking blindly and taking in the scenery when he spotted a student sitting down reading a book and smoking a cigarette. Although he could see the man he was well hidden behind some trees, invisible to the other. The man's hands were long and slender, hands pale that looked smooth to the touch. He watched as the young man grabbed his cigarette and looked up to take a drag, unknowingly looking straight in Seishirou's direction.

~*~

"Whose there!" Subaru shouted. His acute sense of hearing let him know someone was watching him, yet no one answered. A strange prickle touched his skin as he stood to get up, sending chills down his spine. Creeping up to the patch of bushes and trees, he moved them quickly, only to find... nothing there.

His body relaxed again as his heart stabilized. '_Idiot…what were you expecting to find?_' he admonished himself before heading back to his book and peace and quiet.

_TBC. Please stay tuned ^.~_


	5. Chapter 5

_A little pre-story warning, if you see an asterisk (*), I am referring to the X character of that same name; i.e.: Sorata, Sorata*_

Kamui stared at the female voice that spoke. He knew her as Karen, also from Fuuma's group. Karen was dressed a bit differently, in a lacy almost see-through dress; when she spotted him staring she waved her fingers and smiled, causing him to blush slightly.

As he turned towards the group as a whole, he noticed most of the faces looked perplexed, while Soarta looked deep in thought.

"You…Sorata is it?" Kamui asked testily. "Tell me what you are thinking."

Letting the surprise show on his face momentarily, he finally spoke up. "Well, there seems to be a little problem we have to take care of. First, is not letting three…people you might recognize see you, and secondly, how did you know my name?"

Kamui let out a faint smirk. "Listen, this is an easy problem to solve. Show me where…what was her name again Subaru?"

"Ah…Hokuto Sumeragi" Subaru added lightly while blushing.

"Oh yes. Point us towards the direction of this Sumeragi-san and we'll be out of your way as soon as possible."

Yuzuriha's eyes bulged. "We have a Sumeragi-san…just not one you were expecting…"

Arashi gave her a light look cutting her off while everyone sat and debated. They were so busy thinking they didn't realize when another guest slipped in.

~*~

"What in the hell is this?!" Kamui* asked the Dragons of Heaven. All he saw were 3…weird looking people's backs and the Dragons emitting a strong sense of urgency. When he walked in, everyone looked like they stole a cookie from the cookie jar, even the visitors who had now turned to face him. Pure shock had him standing where he stood. Fuuma….Subaru! Kamui thought he had seen it all until he looked at the last person and saw…himself.

"What …_why_ are you people here!?" Kamui demanded, getting over the shock quickly.

"They're here to find Hokuto Sumeragi; they need us to help us go find her." Seiichiro said with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. All of the Dragons looked at Kamui. They knew, he knew, that Hokuto Sumeragi had long since been dead, and looked at him for advice on what to do. Rolling his eyes, he cursed himself. '_Of course you know what to do' _he stated in his mind as he was about to tell them the truth.

"Hokuto Sumeragi is…." Kamui started, than stopped abruptly. Unfortunately he glanced at Subaru, and saw a hopeful glint in his youthful, innocent eyes that he couldn't bear crushing.

Sighing heavily he continued. "We'll help you find her."

~*~

Subaru and Kamui looked at each other and smiled, almost laughing. In a matter of no time they would be back home and…

A small frown graced Subaru's face as he looked at Kamui*. "Um…excuse me but, we seem to be missing one person." Subaru looked a little frantic as he said this, suddenly deciding he couldn't wait any longer. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find hi…"Amidst a multiple number of raised brows and sudden chatter, Seishirou entered in with his usual elegance, coming up to stand between Subaru and the comfortable Fuuma.

Kamui* looked like he got slapped, punched in the stomach, then slapped again, while his namesake just stood scowling. _Out of all of the bad things that could've happed_, Kamui thought, _it had to be him appearing again? _They had just gotten Subaru out of his short little mind vacation, and he wasn't planning on him returning. '_Dammit!'_ As much as Kamui wanted to harp on this, he knew one thing; he had to get them out of there_, now._

"Alright" Kamui stated, trying not to feel as panicked as he felt. "I'll take you guys to a hotel to rest for now and then we'll start looking for Sumeragi-san in the morning." A sudden tug at Kamui's heart had him groaning inwardly._ 'Now what'? _He thought slightly peeved. He knew this feeling, Fuuma* was calling, and he wasn't going to back down until someone answered.

Given a discreet nod from Karen letting him know it would be taken care of, he exhaled slightly as he ushered the four men off of CLAMP campus.

~*~

Subaru* felt the wind pick up in the air, and knew instinctively that a battle would be occurring soon. _'Damn' _He though, a little bummed. For what seemed like no reason in particular, he had a pretty happy memory of Hokuto, Seishirou and him together. It was the night they had gone to Tokyo Tower, and it made him smile. The guards and the ice-cream, '_it was all so innocent'_ Subaru thought inwardly. It was only in hindsight that he noticed the subtle hints Seishirou would give him from his memories. The constant light touching, teasing and playfulness that had his young mind reeling; only now did he realize Seishirou was introducing him to his first few taste of desire.

After Seishirou's death he was surprised that he could feel anything at all, much less desire; but lately, extremely vivid and sensual dreams would plague him. It would start from his room at the house he shared with the others, like any other night. He would be sleeping, or doing a good job trying to mimic it, when he would feel it; light touches going over his skin, starting from his lips, moving slowly like silk over his chest…slowly, so slowly. It was a game, and every time the other person would win; Subaru just couldn't resist. Unable to open his eyes his mind was barraged in sensation, so sickeningly sweet and slow, causing his body to at once arch up for more yet at the same time have him crying for release. It would continue like this until Subaru felt himself at the edge, when his eyes would suddenly open and he would find his dream self covered in a sheet of fragrant sakura pedals.

Subaru shook his head slightly and pulled out a cigarette. No use thinking about the past or some crazy dreams. Now, he figured he should do what he could for Kamui, and started walking towards the house they all shared, hoping to walk off all of the memories as well.

TBC. _Alright...definetly stay tuned guys. Even I'm suprised by this turn of events! You don't want to miss!_

**Princess Sin-** Yes, you will find I will update pretty regularly on this story. Especially now I do 2 chapters in a row since for the next few days I might be pretty busy so just expect that for a while!^^ And about why Fong Wei Reed wants them to protect Hokuto, you'll have to wait and find out!

**Luna Moonsmurf- **I know! Fei Wong is such a poop head! XD And I definetly think your idea of a radio active plot bunny and 4 tied up hot buys definetly works (hehe). Anyways, love your reviews, please keep doing so and I love your_ supposed_ weirdo name, _weirdos rule!_


	6. Chapter 6

When Kamui* finally got the fantastic four into the hotel, he literally started thanking the walls as if they were the ones who helped him. Of course, it was a little difficult convincing the lady at the front desk that: No, the two young boys weren't kidnapped, and _No,_ they're not prostitutes! Just to convince the lady he bought two separate rooms, the cost which he would be getting back from Fuuma somehow; he's lucky he didn't toss his look a-like- to the curb!

Sadly, he knew this would greatly upset Subaru, which would then upset Kamui…himself? Anyways, it would be a chain reaction and would get out of hand and his main goal at the moment was to keep things as calm and civil as possible. Finally reaching one of their rooms, Kamui didn't even let them get settled before the questions came out.

"Alright, which one of you is going to explain to me what's going on?"

Fuuma nestled himself on the bed before answering. "I will. Listen, we don't want to be here as much as you don't want us to be here, all we came here for is Hokuto Sumeragi."

Kamui's brow frowned. "Why?"

Fuuma's shoulders rose. "I dunno. The guy that sent us here told us to, and he said it was the only way for us to get back, if we make sure that she is safe."

Kamui looked questioningly at him. No one else said anything, so he must be telling the truth. "Do you know what she looks like?"

Fuuma shrugged. "No, never showed us a picture, only gave us a name."

Kamui's breath quickened as he licked his lips. It was here, decision making time. _This Subaru has no idea what Hokuto looked like _he had to continually remind himself before taking the plunge.

"Well, you're not going to find her" he said a little more shakily then he had meant to.

"Why not…?" Subaru asked hesitantly, passing his twin a confused, anxious look.

"Because Subaru…she's dead." The words came out like stones dropping into a pond. He disliked having to say that, especially since he knew how much the Subaru he knew loved his deceased twin. He was going to elaborate when a stupid grin from Fuuma had him raising a brow.

"What's so _funny_?" he demanded of him.

Fuuma looked nonchalant. "Nothing…it's just that you know who Subaru is. And I'm guessing you know who all of us are" He said with a suddenly growing grin.

Kamui suddenly grew anxious. "So?"

"So…" Fuuma said continued. "That means there's one of each of us here as well, although I should've guessed. Let's see, we've already seen you Kamui, but I wonder where all the rest of us are?"

Out of instinctual anger from that idiotic smirk Kamui* lunged at him, suddenly becoming face to face. His eyes widened as he looked into Fuuma's eyes; it was funny how he could find his once best friend in his eyes where he with that damned smirk, it was as if his friend Fuuma were locked in there, just waiting to come out. Gasping and thrusting himself off, he stood back and decided that he would leave them here for now, deciding it would be best to go and explain these new findings to the Dragons and decide what to do; but before that, he walked up to Seishirou and handed him a room key before eyeing Fuuma, obviously telling them to scram.

Watching them walk away, with Fuuma throwing puppy eyes at Kamui and Kamui sticking out his tongue, Kamui shut the door firmly before turning to the other two. "Alright" he stated, walking up to the phone. "This is a phone, have you ever seen one before?" Subaru and his twin eyed it wide eyed; the only ones they have seen were rusted and crushed from years of non-use.

"Well, we've seen them before, sure they're not difficult to use." It was _completely_ eerie for him to sit there and say that to his own face, in fact he felt a little dumb by doing it.

"Alright then…" Kamui said, placing a number on the nightstand. "Call this if you need any help, from _anyone_!" He added with meaning. Sighing deeply he headed out of the window.

~*~

Subaru and Kamui lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Everything was so new to them, so clean, so new….there was even a refrigerator to pack the excess blood Kamui had smartly packed before they head to Fuuma's part of Tokyo back on their home planet.

"Kamui…" Subaru asked softly. "Have you ever been in love?"

Kamui's eyes widened; he immediately took this as a sign his twin was in love with Seishirou, and had to put a stop to it.

"Of course not, well of course I love you, but you're my twin of course I would!" he said indignant. "Where is this coming from?"

Subaru sighed lightly and turned onto his side, the moonlight softly hitting his face. "I'm not exactly sure Kamui; I feel like I've been there before, or like I will be soon."

"If you're talking about that Seishirou creep you better give it up, that guys only trying to use you, besides, you're too different. There's no way you could ever be together."

Subaru let the silence answer Kamui, hoping he believed him asleep. As he stared out the window, he thought of what Kamui said, _'There's no way you could ever be together'. _Subaru thought about it and decided; this was a different planet, anything was possible.

~*~

Subaru *sat downstairs with the others waiting for Kamui to return. Seiichiro had come back wounded so he stayed over with Karen to make sure the wounds healed properly. He was in the middle of a slight trance when Kamui entered, flushed and looking about ready to burst.

"Yes?" Subaru asked stiffly, he knew when Kamui had something on his mind.

"Oh…ah, Subaru! Nothing really, just going up to bed, Night!" Subaru didn't miss the way he eyed Arashi, using his body language to tell her they would speak tomorrow. Annoyed, Subaru got up and walked to his room. They would probably be talking about ways to defeat Fuuma and didn't want to bring up talk of that 'tragic day'. Flushing guiltily, he couldn't help but inwardly think how he didn't really mind who won now, he just wanted it to be over.

The lights were all off in his room, and he figured it would be a good time as any to go to sleep. He was almost there when a low voice from his windowsill spoke.

"I always knew you'd be beautiful when you had grown up Subaru"

For an instant, Subaru's heart literally stopped.

"Wha…Seishirou! How…"

Seishirou didn't move, just leaned against the sill. "How am I here? You mean you're little friend didn't tell you?" Seishirou didn't move, just continued to stare. He could feel so much just from Subaru's body language. Fear, uncertainty, disbelief, lust.

A sudden bout of anger overtook Subaru as his memories of 'that day' invaded his thoughts, causing him to lunge at Seishirou. "Goddamn you! Are you just here to torture me some more?!" He asked, hot tears forming against his will. And then there he was again, back into the circle of Seishirou's embrace. He was the same as Subaru remembered broad shoulders, beautiful smile, warm body. The only thing was now he was complete, he wasn't missing his eyes and he couldn't have gotten them back, since Subaru now sported one of them, and he wasn't as familiar, it seemed as if he were learning him.

"I am not here to torture you Subaru" Seishirou said while running one hand down Subaru's cheeks onto his chest, causing Subaru to groan. "I'm here for something" He whispered into his ear, feeling the lithe body shiver beneath his touch. He continued to touch him, never below the belt, just enjoying the odd mixture of his body at once wanting and repelling him. After several minutes, Subaru found the grit to speak again.

"What…what are you here for?" He asked, going breathless as Seishirou's hands made their journey again.

"Oh…just one Hokuto Sumeragi. Do you know her…Subaru?"

The feeling of his breath on his neck and the hands on his back, the sudden topic of his sister; it grew too much for him and he collapsed in Seishirou's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Kamui* awoke bright and early to gather the Dragons for a little talk. It was becoming harder and harder for him to sleep day by day, not only did he have the fate of his world on his shoulders, but now he had to deal with 4 people from another world as well. _'Rather annoying…' _Kamui thought nonchalantly as he patiently waited downstairs.

One by one the Dragons came down, also showing obvious signs of lack of sleep. Even the indestructible Sorata was showing signs of weariness, as he came down and immediately ordered a cup of coffee. "Morning Princess" he jokingly teased with a wink at Arashi. She in turn scowled causing Yuzuriha to laugh uncontrollably into her sleeve. Turning back to business, Sorata looked at Kamui. "Alright then. What's the big deal?"

Kamui took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "Well, they're looking for…"

"Hokuto Sumeragi. Right…Kamui?" A cold shiver went up Kamui's spine at the monotone voice that spoke.

"Su…Subaru?! I didn't know you would be here…." Kamui went into a plethora of excuses, barely recognizing his own pleading voice. Subaru said nothing else, just walked calmly to a chair in the living room, plopped down, and stared at them. The other Dragons gave each other questioning looks, as if asking 'why_ the hell is he so calm_?"

Subaru* stared into their faces and suddenly _grinned. _"Listen, Regardless of what I am now, obviously I work for no side so you can just tell me what's going on."

Sorata's face turned into a questioning scowl; Arashi and Yuzuriha showed a little pity. No matter what, Subaru had chosen Seishirou's* eye and was officially an Angel, which obviously placed the Seals in a complicated situation. Kamui looked at each of the members' faces and decided to just tell him.

"Alright. Well….you, Fuuma, Seishirou and I have somehow come from a different planet sent by some guy and they're goal is to 'protect' Hokuto Sumeragi. This leads me to my next question. How did you know about it?"

Subaru's face gave nothing away as he calmly walked over to the kitchen where the Seals stood. "Kakyou told me of course. Now, moving on, what are you going to do about them?"

Everyone _other_ then Kamui knew that Subaru was spouting total bullshit. On any other given day, the mere mention of Hokuto was enough to drive Subaru into a depression, and Seishirou's name was taboo. Today, they had not only mentioned Hokuto, but they had also just expressed to him that Seishirou (if from a different universe) had just arrived _looking_ for her. Any other given day he would be catatonic.

"Well" Kamui started hesitantly. "The real question is why would this man ask them to make sure that a dead woman is safe? He never showed them a picture, obviously never told them she was dead, and told them they can't go back unless they find out she was safe."

They all sat and thought a moment before Subaru spoke up, raising a brow. "Wait, did this guy know about the war for our planet?"

Arashi shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, this guy is dumb. He gives travelers to a different planet a target with no information on her or her background. I mean, if they didn't speak our language, it would taken them years to even find out about Hokuto. Yet I have a feeling this guy knew a little bit about our planet, and realized that eventually we would run into each other. However, think about it, what if the world was to end soon? It would be pointless to even come."

Sorata's brows furrowed. "It would be, except for one thing; he would just have to ensure that Kamui won…"

Everyone's eyes widened at this realization, but were unable to speak of it as Seiichiro came in dripping water, blood and tears.

"She's dead, Karen is dead!"

~*~

Subaru's eyes fluttered as he awoke to a warm body snuggled up to his own. Blushing faintly, he sat up to discover Kamui curled into a tight ball and his eyes widened in disbelief to see Fuuma curled up around him, arm pulling Kamui to his chest.

Not wanting to start the inevitable fight to the death bound to happen, Subaru tiptoed out of the room quietly and into the quaint living room to see Seishirou sitting on a couch.

"Seishirou-san!" Subaru beamed at him, walking up quietly. Seishirou's eyes opened quickly, a flash of bright yellow in his eyes before it returned to the soft honey-gold color. "Seishirou-san, did you fall asleep in here?"

Seishirou looked around him. He could remember the night before how Kamui had ushered he and Fuuma out of the room into their own and how Fuuma had said something about sleeping on the couch…for now. He could vaguely recall lying in the bed drifting into sleep, but that was all. How he ended up in what he could now identify as Subaru's room, judging by the loud noises from Kamui and Fuuma being emitted from the bedroom, he had no idea. It was with this realization that he casually lied to Subaru.

"Oh yes I did Subaru-kun, I just wanted to make sure you were okay through the night."

A small grin played on Seishirou's face as he watched Subaru say something lightly then blush as he saw he was still wearing his nightgown and meekly say something among the lines of I need to get dressed. He watched as Subaru hesitantly entered the newly appointed war zone before he turned back around, his eyes narrowing dangerously. No one got away with messing with him, and he would definitely find and kill anyone that thought they could get away with it.

_TBC_


	8. Interlude

**The Many Ways you know you are a Yaoi Fangirl:**

When the sight of boys kissing makes both fangirls and anti-fans shout, except the fangirls shout from pleasure.

When the term "omg… he must be gay" is a complete compliment.

When you pick up a book and complain that there are too many straight couples.

When you stare at your hot new teacher and inadvertently daydream of him hooking up with the hot new boy from class

When you find you have to hide your new manga from your parents because of its content.

**So, this is just a few to the list of how you know you are a Yaoi Fangirl. I'll add to this list later and ask my readers to help pitch in. Hope you found it interesting and definitely relate to some of it. Shout out to all of Yaoi homegirls!**

**-Seregil, out **


	9. Chapter 8

_Another Reminder: Asterisk * means that the characters are from X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon. Without means they are from Tsubasa._

Fully dressed, Subaru stepped out of the bathroom in a dark gothic outfit with his usual black gloves. Thankfully, the fighting that had occurred in the bedroom had ended without too many complications. Kamui was seething and curled on the couch while Fuuma was lounging on the bed, albeit he had a few bruises here and there.

In a weird moment of clarity, Subaru saw Fuuma and Kamui through different eyes. For an instant he saw a battle field atop a large building, with both males faces set in a stern line, omnipresent power being emitted from both. Subaru's eyes widened in shock as he involuntarily gasped. This wasn't a scene from their home planet with any actual harm being done; this was an intense scene, with both of their faces looking prepared to either kill or die. The vision was so real and detailed it was like a movie, as if someone videotaped it already and was replaying it for him. But how, and by who? The question was gnawing away so intently at Subaru's brain it took him a while to recognize someone calling his name.

"Subaru…Subaru are you okay?" Kamui asked slowly, his brow arched as he hunkered over the arm of the chair to look at him.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Anyways where's Seishirou-san?" Although Subaru couldn't word why, the urge to see Seishirou grew at an alarming rate, causing his heart rate to increase rapidly.

As if on cue Seishirou's tall muscular body emerged and leaned against the door frame. "I'm here, Subaru-kun. Is anything the matter?" Subaru gave a questioning look at him. Just as quickly, his heart rate began to slow down to its normal pace, and the growing sense of panic began to recede, all from the sound of his voice.

"Oh well…to tell you the truth I just had a weird vision." Turning his head, he looked at Kamui and Fuuma. "You two were in it, and you were fighting. Well…not you two exactly but the Kamui* from this planet and Fuuma* as well."

Fuuma raised a brow and gave a snort of amusement. "That is weird to you? Now what would be weird is if you saw Kamui and me in bed doing…"

A pillow flew from Kamui's direction hitting Fuuma in the face. "Shut up, Idiot!" Kamui growled.

Fuuma laughed whole heartedly before turning his attention back to Subaru. "So this vision, was it very realistic, as if it were a memory?" Subaru shook his head a firm yes. Fuuma grinned rakishly. "How…interesting, wouldn't you say brother?" He stated looking in Seishirou's direction.

Before he even had a chance to answer, Kamui* came in looking worn and pale. All of the four travelers looked at each other, questioning looks in their eyes. Kamui's temper was infamous, on every planet they supposed, and the fact that he didn't so much as bat an eyelash when seeing not only Seishirou and Fuuma in the room but also the horrendous mess they made all of them nervous.

"We've got to go. Now" Kamui* stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Are you finally going to show us around?" Kamui said excitedly, his twin mirroring his excited smile.

"No." Kamui said firmly, barely making eye contact with him. "We're going somewhere safe. Pack your things and let's go."

When everyone went to fetch their things, Kamui* waited by the door patiently. In an odd moment of honest pity and worry, Fuuma reached out his arm to wrap it around Kamui's*shoulder in a gesture of friendship. That's when Kamui* snapped. In an instant a large purple cloud of power settled itself around Kamui* as he used all of his energy to pummel Fuuma against the wall. Surprisingly, the first person to his defense was Kamui, who flew over to where Fuuma's battered body was imprinted in the wall and hissed, bearing his fangs at his other world self.

There was a long moment of tension as the two Kamui stood glaring each other down. Shifting his body slightly, Kamui* turned in Subaru and Seishirou's direction, and Subaru could've sworn he saw a faint pleading, self-disgusted look on Kamui's* face before he looked back down at the ground."I'll be waiting downstairs" he muttered softly before hurrying out of the door.

Picking up their bags, Subaru began to study the room_. 'In the aftermath of Kamui's wrath and subsequent wreckage, we somehow managed to come together' _Subaru thought ruefully, watching as Kamui knelt beside Fuuma helping him sip from a bag of his blood supply; or as Seishirou began picking up bits of the wall that had sprayed themselves around the room, suddenly looking up in Subaru's direction and flashing him a grin.

~*~

Subaru* waited anxiously in the living room with the other Seals. It was achingly painful to have to wait for Kamui* to return, knowing how the stakes were now heightened. The Seals were now limited to the beings in the room and their "sleeping" princess; it was definitely reaching the final day. Despite what the other Seals thought, even the Angels for that matter, Subaru did care about death, just not his own. He cared about Kamui* and loved him deeply and did not wish to see his demise. He also saw the spark of attraction between Arashi* and Sorata*, and knew indefinitely that their love should not be cut short as he and Seishirou's was. There was also little Yuzuriha* and Seiichiro*, who both had families that loved and depended on them. Unlike for Subaru*.

After waiting literally _hours _for Kamui to return the gang started to get touchy. Arashi* scowled more frequently, Yuzuriha* looked like she was going to cry, Seiichiro's* eyes were blank and Sorata* started frequently threatening to run off and find Kamui* on his own. It got so bad even apathetic Subaru* almost got out of his chair to pace…almost. After the news of Karen's* death, amidst the horror and anger of the Seals, Kamui stood and just walked off. No word on where he was headed, no see you later, not even a goodbye. Being used to Kamui's fluctuating moods they were okay with it for a while until the 4 hour limit passed. Then people started worrying. The first thing Subaru* wondered was if he went to fight Fuuma* on his own, but he knew in his heart Kamui* wouldn't do that. While sitting on the couch, Subaru* suddenly sunk into memories of his youth in an intense daydream involving Seishirou* and Hokuto*. These were not too uncommon for Subaru*, however this dream was different.

_He sat on the floor glancing up at a man with white hair with stripes. The man had a full build and thin glasses; yet somehow they just made him more imposing. He glanced around at the other people with him… _Subaru sucked in a sharp _breath_. His dream self turned to look at four identical versions of himself, Seishirou*, Fuuma*, and Kamui*! _The man repeated over and over their mission was to find Hokuto Sumeragi and before the four boys could ask questions had transported them. _

Subaru* awakened from his daydream with a shock, and glanced around to an empty house, signifying Kamui* had probably returned, although it was odd that they would leave to talk to him. Subaru* contemplated looking for them, but then thought twice, the man from his dream kept calling to him. Subaru set his face in a stern line preparing himself; he only knew one woman who would be able to help him now. The only thing was he didn't have much to give, yet he instinctively knew whatever the price was worth it.


	10. Chapter 9

_Okay guys sorry for the long wait, promise I will frequently update from now on. Just keep those revieews coming! Also, we have a new POV! yayz lol. Oh, and don't forget, an * means the character is from Tokyo Babylon/ X. Alright, here we go!_

'_Yuko…'_ Subaru's* mind pleaded. Although he had met her once, in all reality Subaru* had no idea how to contact her. In fact, he didn't even know if she was human or not. All he knew was that he needed her; her and her almost godly sense of witticism. Still standing in his place in the house, Subaru* chanted and chanted her name, hoping she might magically appear if he did. After many minutes and several failed attempts, Subaru's* ire began to rise. "God dammit!" he yelled at no one in particular, just cursing the terrible lot fate had given him.

Sensing that his efforts were going to fail, he decided to go look in the Sumeragi's extensive library on magic to see if there was any way he could contact the space time witch.

~*~

As Kamui* waited downstairs for the travelers, his irritation started to grow. _'Damn them!' _Kamui* cursed as he began to make his way back through the hotel to get the slowpokes. Fortunately, no force was necessary as he saw them trailing out almost single file of the hotel's doors. First to come out was Subaru, who slipped him an apologetic smile. Next was Seishirou who…well didn't even bother. Surprisingly, Kamui came out with Fuuma's arm draped over his shoulder, helping his obviously injured comrade stay upright from the blow his counterpart dealt him. As if that wasn't shocking enough, he also shot a glare in his waiting counterpart's direction, showing his open disapproval of his actions.

As most people who knew Kamui* knew, shame didn't come easily to him, especially not when it regarded to Fuuma. However, seeing a vision of him gently berating an injured smiling Fuuma in his arms, a wave of guilt passed through him. A memory of he and Fuuma* surfaced, as they watched Kotori splash in the pool and he wrapped his arms around Kamui*, he suddenly felt bad for taking out his anger on Fuuma.

"I…I'm sorry for what I did" he mumbled to Fuuma. A shocked expression touched his face before he released his grip and hobbled over with an outstretched hand.

"Don't worry about it, it'll heal." He stroked his chin jokingly. "I always knew you could pack a punch, but you know how I like 'em, fiery" he stated with a wink.

Unsurprisingly, the moment of comaderie between the two ended abruptly, with Kamui* rolling his eyes and barking out orders on how they should act when they arrived at the house. Although it may have seemed nothing had changed, Kamui* felt something had, and for the first time truly realized what was happening might truly change destiny.

~*~

Fuuma* sat on his throne, feeling extremely _bored._ He started realizing with certain clarity that people were dying, that the chosen day was fast approaching. Much to no one's surprise however, he was not sad about his fellow Angels dying because he missed them, he was more sad about the fact that his entertainment was now gone. Yuuto* was an especially funny guy. With Satsuki* and his pet Nataku* also gone, he now realized the extent of the work he now had to complete on his own. He didn't mind much though, there was always some fun when he battled Kamui*, the others for that matter as well, although he must admit he _did_ have a lot of fun when Seishirou was alive. Out of everyone in the house, they two shared the most in interest. Destruction… ice cream…a penchant for wearing black… bishounen. In a weird way it almost made Fuuma* wish he were alive again. It was pure entertainment to see him and Subaru's dramas unfold.

Sadly, just as he began reminiscing about the 'good old days,' a pair of large breast began to screech at him. "Fuuma*! You cannot just sit there. The Seals are on the move, we must see what is happening with them…NOW!"

Fuuma* fought the urge to roll his eyes, Kanoe* sure could be annoying when she wanted to. "Alright… alright. I'll go check up on our little friends; will that make you feel even safer?"

Kanoe* rolled her eyes, then quickly nodded and stormed away.

Fuuma* jumped on the rooftops, spying and looking for Kamui* and the other remaining Angels. As he crossed the Angel's house, his eyes bulged and he, for the first time since becoming a Kamui, was truly, _truly _shocked. Hurrying behind Kamui he spotted a group of four, very familiar people. Not trusting what he saw, he walked closer, trying as best he could to fit in, which was shockingly easy, and spotted the last of Kamui's* group heading in. Squinting his eyes slightly at the last to enter, he spotted a familiar side profile. As the person opened the door, the tall spiky haired brunette turned to look straight at Fuuma* and gave him a wink before heading inside.

"Oh…ohohohohoho!" Fuuma said in amused disbelief. "Things have gotten quite interesting."

~*~

Subaru had travelled to the Sakurazukamori's apartment to gather more information. A slight tremor went through Subaru, although the place technically was his, to him it would always belong to Seishirou, and ever since the strange happenings anything to deal with him made him nervous. He sat on a small chair in the modern living room, poring over books to see if someone, anyone had delved information on how to contact Yuko.

After about an hour of futile searching, Subaru finally put the last book down, and realized the sun was already going down. As he got up and stretched on his way to leave, a strong force urged him to the bathroom. He almost followed it, but after his long hours of searching, and the ridiculousness of going to a bathroom, stopped him and he trotted towards the front door. He had almost shut the door when he heard it, the faint sound of water rushing from the bathroom. An irrational fear enveloped him and he tried shutting the door but suddenly it wouldn't.

Knowing what he had to do, he took noiseless steps to the bathroom, and upon his arrival saw the bathtub already full of water, and the tap shut off. Bracing himself, he walked up and leaned over, looking down to see who was there. "Hello Subaru" the sultry voice stated from its depths. A sigh of relief escaped him, she had arrived.

TBC. _We WILL have a lemon next chapter, just be forewarned people. _

**BILLY-** You are so right I should post it on more. And yes, there will be more Sei/Sub action for your viewing pleasure!

**TONESTAR92- **Im glad you liked it, definitely inspires me to keep writing more.


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys… I am ridiculously sorry about the time it has taken for me to add a new chapter. I've been really busy trying to finish college[forgive me]. Any who, on with the story ;)_

Days has passed with nothing happening in the Seals' household. There had been no movement from the Angels; at least Seishirou believed this to be the 'enemies' name, and the house was getting pretty boring.

On a particularly boring day, the Seals were arguing amongst themselves, the tension from a lack of movement on Fuuma's side finally spilling itself out in their house. From the bare room downstairs, Seishirou would listen to the ruckus in the kitchen as the various members put in their two-cents about what Fuuma* was up to and what their next plan of action should be. Kamui and Subaru had settled themselves in the kitchen with the Seals, with both Kamui not wanting to see his face, and Fuuma* had been given leave to wander a bit seeing as the tension in the air was caused by his namesake on the Seals' planet.

"I can't listen to any more of this!" Arashi* yelled ,cutting Kamui*off. "How the hell do you expect us just to sit here and wait while Fuuma* plots to kill another one of us! We've already lost Karen* let's just make our move!"

Kamui* was going to reply in kind, sucking in a deep gulp of air to start yelling, but caught himself looking at Kamui and Subaru sitting at the table. They looked scared and confused, particularly Subaru, and somehow it helped Kamui clear his head. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, than answered in a normal tone. "We can't just attack Fuuma*, especially not now. We've got them to think of" he said while motioning towards the twin vampires. "The good thing is Fuuma* hasn't tried anything yet, which gives us time, and that's what we need. Enough time to figure out how to send them home. Once they are out of our way, we can finish our mission."

Kamui* gave way to hope as the Seals looked at one another and nodded, realizing that their more immediate problem was to get the travelers home. Thinking the arguments were over, Kamui* began to sigh in relief, however, his conscience still nagged at him. Although he would never tell the Seals, he had a feeling that maybe the travelers' task would make them stay until the final battle.

Subaru* stared blankly at Yuko for a while, not knowing where to begin. While she looked harmless enough, he knew better. This woman held more powers than Subaru's knowledge of magic entailed, albeit he didn't know exactly what those powers were. He was still thinking of words to say when Yuko shot him a wide smile.

"Sumeragi Subaru, it's been a while". Yuko's dark hair was in an intricate coronet and she wore a tight fitting blue dress with a robe over it. "How may I help you?"

Subaru's sense of awe faded and he realized he had to get to the point fast. He didn't know how she got here and didn't know how long she would stay. "Yuko I have a request. I would like to know why they were sent here, what is their purpose, who sent them, how do we get them back home?" Subaru took a deep breath feeling proud of himself, then stopped realizing that he didn't give her the details of who 'they' were. He was even more shocked to find that she was ready with an answer.

"That's a lot of questions you ask Subaru" Yuko said with a smirk. "Unfortunately, I know you cannot afford the answers to them all." Yuko moved one pale slim hand through her hair, resting her head on one slim wrist. "So I will answer for you the ones you can."

Subaru looked at Yuko anxiously, waiting for her answer.

"They were sent by a very, very powerful man, and he is after what all men are after, _Power_." Subaru's eyes widened as Yuko's face took on a dreamy look. "That, I offer you for free Sakurazukamori." Subaru hissed in a breath at the term. No one except Fuuma* has called him by his new title since Seishirou's death. "As for the answer you can afford, I offer you this. Kamui Dragon of the Earth knows they are here."

Subaru frowned in confusion. "Thank you Yuko, however, I don't remember asking you if Kamui knew about them." Frankly Subaru couldn't see why the guy would care. He's got bigger things to worry about…such as destroying the Earth.

Yuko picked up a ring that was lying next to her and started examining it. "For one so bright you disappoint me Subaru. Think! Perhaps what you _believe _and the actual _truth _do not match up. What would a man out for power want with a dead woman?" Yuko stopped playing with the ring, looking directly at Subaru, her eyes looking non-human "Especially when the fate of her still living world is at stake?"

Subaru thought and though and thought about it and found himself at a loss. He thought about the four men, and how each of them on this planet had an important part in the battle for Earth. Subaru frowned. Why would it matter if four travelers were thrust on their planet on a useless mission? Better yet, why did it matter if the other Kamui knew? Hearing a faint sound from Yuko's end, Subaru leaned back in shock as he looked into the tub and saw Yuko playing with a scale. Subaru's frown deepened when it hit him. Scale! The travelers weren't sent here to look for his dead sister! They were sent here to save the Earth. Whoever this guy was must have known that even if the travelers hadn't bumped into Yuzuriha any questioning on the whereabouts of Sumeragi Hokuto would have led them straight to him, which also meant straight to the Seals. Subaru made an audible gasp which caused Yuko to laugh.

Although slightly unnerved by her laughter, Subaru knew what he had to ask her.

"Thank you so much for the information Yuko. What do I owe you?" Subaru gulped audibly. He hadn't missed the fact that she knew what price he would pay, and he couldn't begin to guess. Was it the powers of the Sakurazukamori; or possibly the powers of the Sumeragi? The uncertainty made his hands clammy and his breath come faster.

Yuko looked at him for an instant, then pushed the scale away from her "Your payment has been extracted". Finishing what she was doing Yuko looked at Subaru again, her eyes back to normal again, and her voice held fondness in it. "You've travelled a rough road Subaru. Just know you have done well in your world, and I would not take from you something you would not be willing to give." With that, Subaru watched as Yuko smiled and waved and watched as the water slowly receded back down the drain, leaving the tub empty again."

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 11

_Onwards ^^. And I'm sorry guys I don't know if this story will have a lemon __ sad face. _

It had been three weeks since Fuuma* had seen them. Three weeks! His mind would not relent on the subject, he had to know how they got here, and why the Seals had them. Although there were more questions than answers for Fuuma, he knew one thing. He had to have them fight for him. His quicksilver mind didn't need to know details to recognize the idea that adding power to power gives you more power, and he was going to have them on his side.

"When will you make your move?" Kanoe* asked hesitantly. Even she got nervous around him, it made Fuuma* glad to know.

"Soon, very soon, as the time draws nearer."

Kamui* had kept quiet when Subaru* had returned two weeks earlier and headed straight to his room. Lately he had been distancing himself from the group, his nose always in a book. Usually Kamui* didn't mind, he was glad his mind wasn't on more depressing matters, however it started bothering him recently when he realized he would be the one caring for the travelers. Kamui was growing restless and started asking a lot of questions, Subaru looked dazed, and Seishirou and Fuuma, who had unofficially become the social pariahs, were left to entertain themselves for the most part.

It was on a day Subaru* was off to CLAMP campus that Kamui was able to talk to him.

"Where have you been lately?" Kamui asked with concern, seeing the faint shadows under Subaru's eyes. Kamui watched as Subaru tensed, looked like he was about to say something, then said a quick 'gotta go' and hurried off. As much as it pissed Kamui off, he had more important stuff to take care of. Turning back towards the house, he went inside to talk to Sorata. With everyone convinced they would just have to wait for Fuuma's* next move, things kind of settled down. Kamui had been able to wheedle some of the less gory details about the Angels and Seals from the group and as he and Subaru grew to learn more they began to sympathize with the Seals, bringing them closer to the gang. Seishirou and Fuuma were another matter. Although the story was explained to the twins while Fuuma and Seishirou were playing checkers in another room, Kamui had no doubt they had overheard, although whenever he ran into them inside the Seals' house they never let on they knew anything.

If nothing else, it eased Kamui's mind knowing that at least two of the travelers sympathized with his cause, even if he was unsure about the other two. And as he watched Fuuma* try to unsuccessfully flirt with Arashi, he shivered at the thought of why it seemed to matter so much to him.

Exhausted after re-reading another book on time-travel from the CLAMP university library, Subaru* decided it was time to call it quits and go home for the day. After learning that the travelers were thrown in the mix to favor the Seals, Subaru was trying to get as much information as he could before he presented the information to them. He knew he had to do it soon before the other Kamui figured it out, if he already hadn't, and stop the time travelers from getting abducted and becoming Angels, as Subaru was sure would happen if he didn't broach the topic now. As he was making his way back to the Seal house, Subaru couldn't help but feel dismayed. He had been on edge for days and there were many factors, the first being the Seals lack of understanding. While the Seals Kamui boasts great loyalty from his friends, The Angel Kamui possessed a mind so agile it was scary. Subaru was afraid that soon Fuuma would take action and take the travelers prisoner. The second reason, he was _positive _Seishirou had been eying him ever since Kamui* moved them into the place. He felt his eyes on his back watching him, and although no further 'incidents' occured it was enough to make him jumpy and restless. Lastly, and the most frustrating, was he had no idea what Yuko's payment was. As far as he could tell, he still had all magical capabilities, all homes and deeds in his name, etc. He was glad he had arrived at the house so he could stop his rampant thoughts, and was anxious to see a Seal meeting going on.

"Alright Yuzuriha how has everything been for you?" Sorata asked the young girl. She smiled happily as she answered. "It's been great actually. Not even a tree kicked down." There was a general murmur amongst the group, but it quieted as Subaru* walked in. The room was silent until at last Sorata turned to him. "Any comments Subaru?"

Subaru's mouth felt dry, but he prepared himself to answer. "Actually I've been doing some research and I…" Everyone stared in confusion as he stalled. "I…" For the life of him Subaru couldn't recall what he was going to say. He saw the books in his hand; remembered going to the library, but the words had slithered out of his mind already. At that same moment Fuuma and Seishirou walked in, carrying grocery bags. Subaru stared at them for an instant and hurried upstairs. He waited for a few hours until the house quieted down then went to take a shower. While in the shower, Subaru could tell himself backwards and forwards exactly what he wanted to tell the Seals, he even simplified it. _Well basically we need these four to help us kill the other Kamui before he kills...oh everyone. So let's get a move on shall we? _ Subaru was still thinking these thoughts as he headed for bed, and it took him forever to finally fall asleep. Finally after an hour or so, he managed to close his eyes, just to nap.

"Ah Subaru…what is it that gave you such stage fright?" a soothing male voice stated from the sill. Subaru sat up abruptly, turning to his right to see Seishirou looking at him.

"So you HAVE been watching me! I knew it!" Subaru said angrily, glaring him down.

Seishirou chuckled lightly, making his way over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "Yes I have" he stated lightly, as if it were perfectly normal. He looked into Subaru's eyes. "I have always watched you, since you were a child if my visions prove correct." Subaru looked skeptically at him. What was he babbling about?

"Ever since I've come here, you have often been in my thoughts. I see us and a girl that looks just like you eating lunch or playing with animals…I'm not exactly sure what it means but I'm guessing you and I have a long history between us." Seishirou leaned in as he said it, so close Subaru could smell the mint on his breath. Reaching his hands out, Seishirou began stroking Subaru's arms. "Tell me…what is it you were trying to tell the others?" For all the life of him, Subaru didn't know. For the second time that night he was at a loss for words, and he was sure it wasn't all because Seishirou was touching him. "Tell me" Seishirou offered again.

Subaru choked on his words, than whispered "I can't."

Leaning in now so that their noses were almost touching, Seishirou leaned forward to whisper "Then show me." Subaru leaned forward and kissed his lips, a little too roughly. Seishirou pulled back a little, than started using his tongue to draw sensual circles on his lips, before delving back into his mouth. Subaru answered in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around Seishirou's neck.

"You are so beautiful…" Seishirou began as he pushed Subaru onto his back, willingly accepting Subaru's answer to his true question.

Fuuma sat outside in the wee hours of the morning smoking a stolen cigarette. He had wondered why Seishirou had wanted to quit their game of chess early. He looked up at Subaru's window. While the energy in everyone else's rooms was warm at best, Subaru's was blazing.

He knew.

He was just about to get back to his cigarette when a gust of wind dropped it from his hand. 'Son of a bitch' he thought, 'last one.' Just when he thought game over, a strong hand offered over a lit cigarette.

"Your name's Fuuma, if I'm correct in my assumption." The guy said in his all black outfit and glasses. Fuuma had to give the guy credit. That's pretty badass to wear sunglasses at night.

"You are correct...Kamui, right?"

The guy pushed up his sunglasses and smiled, stretching out alongside Fuuma. "That would be me." Looking up at the moon, he whistled for a second and continued. "Let's cut to the chase. I need you to help me, but I know that in order to do that you need an incentive. I believe I have one you might like." The head of the Angels handed Fuuma a piece of paper. "If you want to go home, you will bring your friends and meet me at this building tomorrow before the clock strikes six." He stretched his long legs and stood, offering out a hand.

"Gotch'a" Fuuma said to him, shaking the extended hand. Before he left, Kamui glanced up at Subaru's window and smirked, then looked at Fuuma, raising his brows in a suggestive manner. Fuuma winked at him. "Lucky bastard gets all the fun". Both men laughed for a moment before Kamui turned to leave.

"Later" Kamui stated as he flew off.


End file.
